One Night Be Damned
by no-rain-today
Summary: Sequel to One Night Stand. Complete.
1. Like deja vu all over again

**Title: **One Night Be Damned, sequel to One Night Stand

**Author: **no-rain-today

**Fandom: **That 70's Show!

**Genre:** Drama/Humor

**Rating: **M, to be 'safe'

**Summary, notes, & warnings: **This time it's Hyde who shows up drunk. (This story obviously contains homosexual content, exactly as the installment before it did.)

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

A big **thanks** goes out to j. starr for reading and reviewing this story's predecessor and giving me the kick in the ass that I needed to get this one finished up too. :D

* * *

Part One: "Like deja vu all over again."

"Trying to take my place or something?" Kelso jumped at the sound of voice slowed and slurred by alcohol, collapsing back onto the sofa when he saw that it was only Hyde. "What are you doing here, anyway?" the red-haired boy asked, eyes narrowing.

Kelso shrugged, face illuminated only by the glow of the TV. "They're fu-... fume..." He gave up on trying to say the word and instead said, "They're spraying my house for bugs."

Hyde scoffed and made his way over to his usual chair, sitting down heavily in it. He sat there, quiet, for a while, just staring at the TV screen. "Would you let me?" he finally asked, a bit quietly as though he were embarrassed.

"Huh?" Kelso gave him a confused look. His eyes widened when what Hyde meant caught on. "Dude!" he cried out.

Hyde shrugged, letting out a snort. "I let you do _me _when _you _were drunk."

Kelso gulped. "Look man," he said, holding his hands up in an _I surrender!_ gesture, "I thought we were done with that when you punched the shit out of me."

Hyde drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair. "What was your excuse?" he mused, more to himself than to Kelso. "Oh, yeah, you couldn't pick up any chicks that night."

"Hey! That was _not_ an excuse, I really _couldn't_ pick up any chicks!"

"You wanted me when _you_ were drunk," Hyde said in an accusatory manner. "Don't you want me when _I'm_ drunk?"

Kelso gulped, not sure of what would constitute as the 'right' answer.

Hyde cursed softly. "Fuck you Kelso. Fuck you and always being the one to get what you want." He stood up quickly, too quickly, and ended up swaying lightly, and Kelso might, just _might_, have laughed if the red-haired boy's comment hadn't struck him hard somewhere, someplace he hadn't known that another guy (_Hyde_, especially) could cause such a pang in. That, and he knew that Hyde could kick his ass, no matter how much liquor he'd had.

"Whatever," Hyde grumbled, heading for the door. "I'm goin' back out."

"No!" Both boys seemed surprised by the adamancy in Kelso's tone.

"What did you say?" Hyde asked, arching one eyebrow.

Kelso licked his lips and placed his hands on Hyde's shoulders. "I said _no_," he repeated, feeling a bit more confident now.

"Then let's _go_ already," Hyde ground out, leaning up into Kelso's neck and punctuating each of his words with a sharp buck of his hips against the taller boy's. A gasp escaped Kelso's throat and he found himself grabbing at Hyde in return, clutching roughly, almost desperately, at his back and walking them towards the couch.

"Are you, uh... Really going to...?"

"Do you?" Hyde asked, sliding his belt out of its loops and dropping it down with a deliberate motion.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. Do me."

Hyde smirked before leaning in to nip at his bottom lip. "Love to," he said, undoing Kelso's belt and tugging them and his boxers off together in one fell swoop. A little moan escaped Kelso's mouth next as Hyde touched him teasingly.

"Come _on_!" he urged, spreading his legs open and watching as Hyde's clothes joined his own in the pool on the floor.

Hyde's eyes locked with his with a ferocity that matched his thrusts and the way he would claw at Kelso's biceps or chest. They wouldn't, no - _couldn't_ look away and that just served to make the experience all the more intense. Their little noises melded together, every little thing fueling them on and building them up and up and... The eye contact broke only when Hyde gave one final, hard push into Kelso, burying his face in his neck and biting down sharply. Kelso could feel the smaller boy's chest heaving and both of their frantic heartbeats.

When Hyde pulled back, he flashed Kelso a cocky grin. "I'm not done with you yet," he warned, eliciting a shudder from the boy beneath him.


	2. He Should Have Taken Him Out

Part Two: He Should Have Taken Him Out

Hyde woke up first the next morning with a troupe of angry Russians doing their angry Russian dance all across his skull and the feeling that those same angry Russians had killed off some poor, hapless (but well-deserving of death) politician and left him to rot in his mouth. Just how _much_ had he drunk last night, anyway? He looked over and saw Kelso curled up on the couch, mouth parted slightly, hair sticking straight out in some places. Before he knew it was happening, an honest-to-god smile broke out on his face.

Damn, he thought. There went his plans of just asking Kelso to punch him so they could forget it all for a second time.

He ascended the stairs slowly, smelling breakfast sausage and being struck by the sudden craving for about ten of them dipped in maple syrup. _Okay, so maybe that's _not _such a good idea..._

"Damn it!" Red exclaimed, all but throwing his newspaper down on the kitchen table. "I know you don't like to shower Steven but, _god_, you reek!"

"Now sweetie," Kitty said, placing a plate of pancakes down on the table top. "That's not very ni-..." The word dyed on her tongue once she caught a whiff of Hyde, who was looking just a bit more disheveled than usually. "I have just the thing," she said, letting out her usual nasal, nervous laugh. "Lavender and chamomile scented soap!"

By this time Eric was eyeing him oddly, the plate of eggs in his hand shaking ever-so-lightly as he drew the most obvious conclusion about his friend's appearance. "Oh god!" he cried out, nearly dropping his plate in haste as he all but dived into the basement.

"What the hell is he yammering on about?" Red asked, eyes narrowing, newspaper crumpling from where he was clutching it so tightly. "Something about a _poor washing machine_?"

Hyde covered up the chuckle by allowing it to turn into a rough cough. "Aw, you know those crazy kids and their back-asswards devil music these days," he said, sitting down and helping himself to Eric's eggs, after earning himself an odd look from Kitty.

---

Kelso had been just about to drift back off to sleep when he jumped up, letting out a (very, very manly) little girl scream as Eric jumped, clearing the last four stairs and landing with a heavy thud on the basement floor. "Um... Hey, man," he said, as Eric gave him the Stink-Eye. "Morning?"

Eric shook his finger at Kelso, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

Kelso just grinned. "Yeah," he said. "We did it last night! It was like deja vu all over again."

Eric threw his hands in the air. "That's it!" he cried. "I'm letting Donna handle this by _herself_ this time!"

"You're letting me handle what now, Eric?"

Both Kelso and Eric yelped in unison as the basement door opened. "What's going on now?" Donna asked, gaze flickering back and forth between the two.

"Ask him!" Eric squeaked with a point of his finger, darting up the basement stairs as soon as the redhead's attention had been diverted from him.

"Did you have sex with Hyde again?" Donna asked bluntly.

"Well, um... Sort of?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "What do you mean _'sort of'_, Kelso? How can you _'sort of'_ do somebody?"

"Well," Kelso responded sheepishly, "it was really _Hyde_ who was doing all of the doing last night, if you know what I mean."

Donna gasped, gears turning swiftly in her head. "That completely changes _everything_..." she murmured.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

She took in a deep breath before speaking up again. "See," she began, "the first time _'this'_ happened, I started flipping through some self-help books and I had this really strong theory going about how Hyde must have some sort of long-repressed _feelings-" -_Kelso recoiled noticeably at the word- "-for you, but now, _now..._"

"What?" Kelso asked. "Now what?"

Donna sighed irritably. "Why don't _you_ think about it?" she said. "_You're_ the one who's had sex with him on two separate occasions now, not me. I mean, come on! If you weren't interested in him, or at least guys in general, do you honestly think we'd be standing here having this conversation right now? I know at least one of you feels _something_ for the other!"

"You know Donna, that is such a _great_ question," said a new voice, dripping with icy sarcasm. Donna and Kelso both started when Hyde came up behind them, sliding his sunglasses in place so that his eyes were obscured, something that made his mood about one-hundred-percent more difficult to read.

"Hyde, I-" Donna was at a loss for what to say. She couldn't see what had Hyde so upset.

"Dude-"

Kelso was cut off by Hyde making a sharp little gesture. "I'm out of here," the Zen master muttered, jamming his hands into his pockets.

Donna and Kelso just stared at each other. "I think we're in trouble," the girl finally said, voice soft. All Kelso could do was nod.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard the door slam." Eric came down (much calmer than he had been before), looking back and forth between Kelso and Donna. "Where'd Hyde go?"

"'Out' again," Donna replied simply.

"Should I be worried?" Eric asked.

Kelso shrugged. "I dunno..." At this, Donna reached over and smacked him on his upper arm. "Ouch! What!"

"I don't _believe_ you," Donna found herself saying, reminiscent of the last time the three of them had all been together in the basement like this.

"What?" Kelso said again.

"Look," Eric said, "I'll go out after Hyde. Why don't you two just... _talk_ about things."

Donna nodded. "That's a good idea. Thanks Eric." Kelso didn't seem to share her sentiments.


	3. Questions

Part Three: Questions

"Hyde?"

The curly-haired boy sighed irritably. Well, at least it wasn't Donna this time... "Go home, Foreman," he sighed, signaling for his pool partner (who, ironically enough, happened to be the same guy he'd played against the last time he was at the bar) to take his shot.

"I'm not leaving without you," Eric said, speaking extra-slowly to keep his words steady.

Hyde pulled a face. "How sweet," he remarked.

Eric clenched his fists. "God damn it!" he swore. "Why does everything that has to do with you be such a _chore_ all the time?"

Hyde smirked, leaning over the pool table and aiming the stick, just narrowly avoiding the eight ball. He was getting better at this game... "It keeps you kids on your feet," he said.

Eric sighed, not knowing what to do or say next. "Get me a beer," he muttered, slumping down at the nearest table. Hyde made a remark about _"very bad manners for a lady"_ but complied, telling the other guy that he had good as won anyway but that he'd finish the game with him another time when his friends weren't being so emotionally draining.

"So, did Donna send you after me in some attempt to get me to confess my _'feelings'_ for Kelso?" Hyde was trying to hard to make his voice harsh and, unfortunately for him, Eric could tell and slowly shook his head.

"I offered," he said.

Hyde muttered something through a sip of beer and Eric sighed heavily. "I don't know why you're being such an ass about this," he said. "Acting like a complete _caveman_ is _not_ going to get you anywhere. You need to sit down, cut the sarcasm, and put some serious thought into what you feel or don't feel for Kelso and whether what's been 'happening' boils down to some sort of repressed homosexual attraction or just plain old sexual frustration and drunkenness. You have to ask yourself, '_do I have feelings for him?_'" (Sweet bong hits for Jesus, he was starting to sound like Donna.)

Hyde said nothing after that. He didn't even take another sip of his beer. He just sat there, staring, _thinking_. What was he supposed to do? (Or say or even _think_, for that matter.) "Drive me home, Foreman," he finally said, relenting at last.

---

"...Kelso, you have to ask yourself, _'do I have feelings for him?'_" Donna was saying, as they heard the car come to a stop in the driveway. She gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Just _talk_ with him," she said.

Kelso gestured helplessly. "I don't know if I can."


	4. The 'Big Talk'

Part Four: The 'Big Talk'

They sat down, Kelso on the couch and Hyde in his usual chair, both quiet and uncharacteristically at a loss for something to say.

"So..."

"So."

They looked up and their gazes would have caught had Hyde not been wearing his sunglasses. Damned glasses... "Could you, um, maybe take those off?" Kelso asked.

They landed soundlessly on Hyde's lap. He looked up at Kelso, forehead creasing, eyes shining full of something that couldn't quite be placed.

"There's obviously something between us," Kelso said, with some difficulty.

"Pfft. What made you think that?"

"Hey! Don't do that!" Kelso threw his hands up. "Don't think you can avoid this all by being sarcastic and just blowing me off as if you don't care about any of this!"

Hyde sat up, feeling rather floored. Kelso was _serious_ if he could use the phrase 'blowing me off' without laughing. "I like you," he said, voice soft and lacking any harsh undertones.

Kelso grinned. "I knew that's why you wanted to hit me!" he said. "Dude, that is _so_ elementary school!" And Hyde grinned back, the tension between the two of them easing and melting away.

"Can we..."

"...try a relationship out?" Kelso finished for him and Hyde thought that maybe he wasn't that dumb after all. He nodded. "Yeah. Let's."

Hyde let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, feeling oddly happy. Was this how getting involved with someone was _supposed_ to feel? Nah. That nacho cheese from the bar must have been funny or something.

"So... Is this it?"

"Well, what else could there be? We both know what we want and we happen to want the same thing." That nacho cheese must have been _really_ funky if Kelso sounded profound.

"You know, Donna and Eric are going to be disappointed if we get done talking so quickly," Hyde pointed out, giving Kelso a pointed look.

"And we don't want to disappoint them, now do we?" Kelso responded.

Smirks spread simultaneously across their faces as they lunged for each other, knocking the couch cushions askew and muffling any stray words or noises with their mouths.

"Can we go to Leo's?" Hyde said afterwards, running his fingers lightly along Kelso's chest.

"Dude, if you wanted to get stoned we could just do it here."

Hyde shook his head, laughing. "No," he said. "It's not because I want to get stoned." (Well, it wasn't _just_ that.)

"What, then?"

"There's someone that I want you to meet. I think we could both use with his words of wisdom right now."


	5. Benny's Blessings

**Important author's note**: This chapter features a character who goes by the name of Benny and happens to be a "monster-sized, reefer-addicted, Buddhist goldfish." He is _not_ my creation, nor is he a character of the show. He is the creation of the wickedly cool j. starr, who has been kind enough to let me borrow him for the sake of this story. (Once you all are done reading this, you should go read her fic Beautiful Music. C'est tres bien! (If my brothers highschool French is correct.)

* * *

Part Five: Benny's Blessings

Leo let the pair in after they spent a good twenty minutes pounding on and swearing at his poor, unsuspecting front door and greeted them with a, "Oh, hey man. And other man. What can I do for you?"

Hyde rubbed Kelso's shoulder affectionately. "We're here to see Benny," he said, "and ask for his blessings and advice."

Leo smiled widely. "I'll go let him know you're here, man."

Kelso's brow was creasing. "Just _who_ is Benny, anyway?" he asked, before Hyde put one finger up to his lips and made a _'shh'_ sound.

"You'll see soon enough."

They made their way into the living room, where Leo was seated cross-legged on the floor in front of a plastic wading pool, smoking a joint. Kelso looked around, confused. "Um... Where's this Benny guy?" he asked.

"Right there," Hyde said, gesturing towards the pool.

"Gah!"

Hyde settled down in a kneeling position on the floor, taking his sunglasses off and placing them next to them. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the pear-like scent drifting towards him from one of the candles. He looked up at Kelso and patted the spot of floor next to him.

Kelso hesitantly obliged, eyeing the pool suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell me Benny was a _fish_?" he asked incredulously.

"He's not just _any_ fish," Hyde responded smartly. "He happens to be a Buddhist who is _very_ in touch with emotions and the natural order of things."

"Yeah, man," Leo agreed. "He really does have a lot of insight."

"Okay..." Kelso knelt down next to Hyde, staring into the pool and watching Benny, all two slippery feet of Benny, swim curiously up to the surface as though he were _looking_ at him. Kelso's eyes widened. Maybe this fish really _did_ have insight...

"See?" Hyde said, threading their fingers together. "He just said 'hello.'"

"Um... Hi?" Kelso managed back.

Leo passed the joint to them and Hyde took a deep hit, shotgunning it to Kelso. "Let's ask Benny for his blessings," he murmured, burying his face into Kelso's neck and closing his eyes.

They sat there and smoked, leaning against each other, and watching ripples form as Leo tossed Cheerios in the water for Benny. They dipped their fingers in that water, joining hands and murmuring things that made no sense and perfect sense all the same. Leo gave a big, cryptic speech about what Benny foresaw in their future and suggested that they get matching bongs as a symbol of their unity before taking both of their ring fingers and wrapping a piece of red ribbon that no one was really sure where it had come from around their ring fingers. Tying them together, he said, "This symbolizes life, man, and your connection. Benny says you've got a good future, filled with happiness and lots of weed." For Leo, those were profound words.

It was nearly midnight when they left Leo's place, just starting to come down from their high.

"Hey, um, Hyde?" Kelso asked, pausing before he got into the car.

"Yeah, Kelso?"

"Did we just get married or something?"

Hyde slid the key in the ignition, choosing to save his answer for that question for another time. "Let's go to the bar," he said. "Maybe Danny will be there."

"Danny? Is he another weed-loving, telepathic goldfish?"

Hyde chuckled. "Nah," he replied. "He's my beer-guzzling, human pool buddy. C'mon, I owe him a game."

* * *

I had originally planned on making this story a three-parter, but it just wasn't working, so I combined the content and decided to leave it at being a two-parter. I might add something more to it in the future but after this I have big plans for a supernatural fic for _T7S._


End file.
